New Gundam Chronicle Dragon Wing
by Wing-chan
Summary: Aldebaran is slowly taking over, and the gundams have almost no power to stop them. And with Mya having blinding flashbacks, the team may find itself in trouble. *Chapters are redone!* 1+OC (Rated for language and violence)
1. Prolouge

New Gundam Chronicle Dragon Wing  
  
Prologue-The Shooting Star They Saw  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidosenki Gundam Wing, or anything related in any way to it. However, I do own Mya and her gundam Dragon Wing (how did you think I got my pen name?). Don't steal my stuff or I'll sick my drunken monkeys on you!  
  
It was After Colony 197, a year of dear quiet peace. All was well in Earth and it's colonies, as much as tabloid reporters hated to admit. With the added comfort of all of OZ's weapons and the gundams destroyed everyone felt completely safe and sound inside their little houses. Everyone smiled and spoke in a friendly tone, and although there was famine and death, everyone was happy.  
  
How could I change all of this? Is it really my decision, can I make this choice by myself? More importantly, should I be aloud to..  
  
Code Name: Mya Nattar  
  
Mission: Destroy new world threat  
  
A young girl of seventeen years of age approached none other than the famous Winner Mansion. She quickly rapped on the door. An old man answered. "Ah, my dear girl.. It simply has been too long."  
  
"Dr. J." She nodded.  
  
"Please come in, we've just started the meeting. Everything is going to plan." 


	2. The Basis of Friendship

CHAPTER 1- The Basis of Friendship  
  
"Boys" Dr.J seemed perfectly calm about all of this "this is your new teammate, Mya."  
  
"What an outrage! A woman, on our team? How could something like this happen?  
  
She seemed as indifferent as the doctor." WuFei thought. Quatre introduced all the pilots and he went with Mya to point out the room she would be staying in. Duo quickly followed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" WuFei screamed." How dare you team us up with that, that-"  
  
"Girl?" Trowa offered.  
  
"I don't believe we will fight with her, it is simply not done. That would destroy my honor!"  
  
"Then do not fight." Dr.J told him. "No one is making you. We would, however, like to have as many allies helping us as possible. Be them male or female."  
  
WuFei stomped up to his room. Trowa followed. "WuFei, your making too much of a deal out of this, you're making unfair inferences, and I'm sure if you gave her a chance I'm sure she would live up to be higher than your expectations."  
  
The Chinese pilot did not answer. He found the darkest corner of his room and went to brood.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Quatre helped Mya up to her room, she quickly thanked him and asked for a little privacy. He nodded and walked back down the hall. Unfortunatly, Quatre was not quick enough to dodge out of the way of a rampaging Duo, who directly ran into him. We both landed sprawled out on the floor of the hallway.  
  
"Sorry Quatre, didn't see you."  
  
"It's alright Duo, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore. Hey, I got an idea! We should go back downstairs and supervise with lunch."  
  
That was Duo all right, he only thought about his gundam and food, Quatre thought. However, he too was becoming quite hungry. They picked themselves up, went downstairs, and noticed no one was there. Odd, they must have gone  
  
back to their rooms, or be in the yard studying the new gundam. Either way, they would all come out for lunch.  
  
Once the lunch bell rang everyone made their way down to the table and Duo unceremoniously started eating without the others. A few minutes later Quatre tried to make conversation with the strange newcomer.  
  
"So Miss Mya, how are you enjoying your trip here from.... uh...."  
  
"The L1 colony...." Mya twirled her spoon in her soup.  
  
"She doesn't talk much huh?" Duo whispered to Heero in between bites. "Kinda like someone else I know...."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
That night after everyone was finished eating and were back in their rooms, something was heard from outside. Aries and Leos were grouped outside like a giant swarm of bees. All the pilots woke up and rushed outside.... except for one.  
  
As the boys stood wondering what to do another figure appeared amidst the MS'. Adorned on it's head were five spikes, and it had ears and large wings like those of a mythical beast. It took out an electric whip of some sort and demolished all suits within a six-foot radius. It continued destroying the rest of the mobile suits and as soon as it had finished stopped.  
  
Mya jumped out of the cockpit and took of her helmet. She quickly ran her hand through her knotted and tangled helmet hair. She hadn't brushed it in days, when would she have time? She was always running around doing some sort of mission. Not much time for personal grooming when your saving the world, is there?  
  
She could feel the rest of the pilots staring at her. Without wanting to get into a discussion she quickly walked past them all back into her room, laying down on her bed in relief.  
  
Mya sighed. It seemed impossible to fit in. Wherever she went she seemed to stick out, no matter whom she was with. She didn't belong with any sort of group. Longing for the day she would find the place she was looking for, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
A shadowy figure appeared in her doorway and left quickly. It made no sound, and sneaked back into its room. Before it made it back to the bed it tripped, landing directly onto its face. Duo turned on his small lamp next to his  
  
bed. "Heero, what are you doing?" Heero stood up, spitting a few hairs out of his mouth. (1)  
  
"I don't like that new pilot... something seems wrong with her. I have this weird feeling... Like we've met before or something...."  
  
All through the house, everything was quiet. All the pilots were asleep, and the entire mansion was silent. Nothing could be heard except the few mild snores of Duo, dreaming about who knows (or cares) about what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1- Well, I don't know about guys, but I know when I brush my hair half of it falls onto the carpet. I figured the same thing would happen with Duo around, poor Hee-chan. 


	3. And Then There Was Six

A/N: Well, here's a totally new chapter I just wrote. I decided the story was badly missing something, and I figure I'd be killing two birds with one stone throwing the Dragon System in there at the beginning.  
  
------------------------  
  
New Gundam Chronicle Dragon Wing  
  
Chapter 2- And Then There Was Six  
  
Another beautiful day on planet Earth... unfortunately, none of the gundam pilots could enjoy it. Wufei was still sulking about a girl being on the team, Duo's hair had a giant knot in it, Quatre's living room was ruined, Trowa.... Well, Trowa is never exactly thrilled. Then there was Heero and Mya. The two seemed to have it out for each other ever since they met the past night.  
  
You see, Mya still had a sore spot ever since Heero had been given the title of Perfect Soldier. Heero, in the same boat, was angered how he was not going to be the first to test Dr.J's new system. Both thought it was each other's fault and would refuse to speak to each other at all costs. This made for extreme tension between all pilots within the vicinity.  
  
On this sunniest of days three pilots were assigned a mission to test some of he new equipment. Mya received information that she was to attach the new Dragon System (named after her gundam) into Dragon Wing. The stats were somewhat run-of-the-mill, so it seemed to be a piece of cake. Trowa was to test a new caulking gun for Heavy Arms Hasha with tracking missiles. And of course, as any good fanfiction reader would have guessed Heero was testing out the latest beam cannon for Angel Wing 0.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
At the testing grounds, a small abandoned archipelago off the southern coast of Japan, the pilots spread out to try out their new "toys". Trowa was quite pleased with his new gun, although the tracking missiles had a bad tendency to run a bit evil and continually tried to hit him instead of an enemy. Heero's beam cannon was twice as powerful as before, disintegrating a good sized island with a single shot. Mya, on the other hand, was not so thrilled with her new system.  
  
"Dragon System was supposed to boost my speed, agility, defense, and overall strength. All it did was give me a nice tingling sensation in my arm." Mya reported to Dr.J. "Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"How very curious..." Dr.J replied. "The system is fully functional and the operation is putting out one hundred percent. Something must not be triggering."  
  
"Let me try." Heero was sure he could get the newest system to work. He had mastered the Zero System with only minor trouble. How had could this one really be?  
  
As Mya let out a deep sigh she let Heero climb into the cockpit of Dragon Wing. "Hm..." Heero thought to himself "these controls are almost identical to Angel's." He then turned on the engine and as the controls started-  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What the?!" Heero yelled at the still silent mecha.  
  
"Not so easy, is it hot shot?" Mya grinned. 


	4. Why Me?

CHAPTER 3- Why me?  
  
Mya walked into her first class of the day, science. She stepped into the  
  
room and handed the teacher her schedule. "Miss Nattar is it? Well, this is  
  
good. Now Mr. Yuy won't have to be in a group of three. Please take a seat  
  
right there next to him."  
  
Mya sighed. This was going to be an extremely long class. She took her new  
  
seat next to Heero. He was too busy typing on his laptop to notice. The  
  
teacher came up behind him and snatched it away. "And you, Mr.Yuy, can have this back at the end of class."  
  
Heero was in shock at the removal of his beloved computer. Mya snickered a  
  
little. He shot her one of his famous death glares as the teacher handed out  
  
papers. "Here is your assignment. Look over it and be ready to start it with  
  
your lab partner in three days. Have a great weekend everyone."  
  
Many kids rushed up to the door right away. The bell rung signaling passing  
  
time and everyone at the door piled outside. Mya sighed and walked into the  
  
overly crowded hallway. "This was going to be a long year." She thought. She  
  
would have to put up with the slightly moody pilot all year, not only as a  
  
gundam pilot, but as his science partner.  
  
She dragged her feet to her next class, English. She found sanctuary in  
  
burying her nose in her newest book. Les Miserables was a good fit for her,  
  
and she wouldn't have to put up with anyone else until next period.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo skipped down the hall his second period art class. He ran in just making  
  
it before the bell rang. Sitting in his regular chair he began another boring  
  
day of school. This could only be remedied by one thing. He flung a handful  
  
of paint at an unsuspecting girl, hitting her directly in the back of the  
  
head. She started crying when she noticed her beautiful blond hair now a  
  
shade of scarlet red.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell! Go to the principles office now!" the teacher screamed at the  
  
top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone turned at Duo, eyes wide in astonishment. He simply stood up and went  
  
to the doorway. He bowed and exited. The kids' eyes became even wider then  
  
before and the teacher put her head in her hand and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Third period started and Mya down the hallway, nose still in her book. She  
  
was walking until she bumped into someone and they both fell down. "Sorry-"  
  
Mya started to apologize until she looked up. "Well, if it isn't you again?"  
  
Heero stood up. "Yeah, guess I'm just your good luck charm."  
  
"If it was anyone else I would expect something." she said as she stood up  
  
and brushed herself off. Heero handed her book back. "You know, Javert  
  
dies."  
  
"Eh? Why did you tell me that, idiot!" She started chasing him around the  
  
hallway trying to smack him with her book.  
  
"Mr. Yuy! Miss Nattar! I insist you stop this instant!" the hall-monitor  
  
roared above their yells. "And, I expect to see you both in the principle's  
  
office this minute."  
  
Both their faces fell. This was the last thing that they wanted. Not bringing  
  
attention to themselves was why they enrolled, not to bring more attention to  
  
themselves by getting in trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the principle's office Duo was getting lectured about classroom  
  
behavior, again. He was gratefully interrupted by a knock at the office door.  
  
Heads hung in despair; Heero and Mya walked inside.  
  
_____________________________  
  
What will happen to our poor heroine? Will she ever escape the principle's  
  
office? Will she be forced to take art class with Duo? Will Inspector Javert  
  
really die? Will we ever figure out if Mya was shamelessly flirting with  
  
Heero, or will she kill him for ruining her story? *Shrugs* I don't know...  
  
find out by reading on! 


	5. Detention is Hell

CHAPTER 3- Why me?  
  
Mya walked into her first class of the day, science. She stepped into the room and handed the teacher her schedule. "Miss Nattar is it? Well, this is good. Now Mr. Yuy won't have to be in a group of three. Please take a seat right there next to him."  
  
Mya sighed. This was going to be an extremely long class. She took her new seat next to Heero. He was too busy typing on his laptop to notice. The teacher came up behind him and snatched it away. "And you, Mr.Yuy, can have this back at the end of class."  
  
Heero was in shock at the removal of his beloved computer. Mya snickered a little. He shot her one of his famous death glares as the teacher handed out papers. "Here is your assignment. Look over it and be ready to start it with  
  
your lab partner in three days. Have a great weekend everyone."  
  
Many kids rushed up to the door right away. The bell rung signaling passing time and everyone at the door piled outside. Mya sighed and walked into the overly crowded hallway. "This was going to be a long year." She thought. She would have to put up with the slightly moody pilot all year, not only as a gundam pilot, but as his science partner.  
  
She dragged her feet to her next class, English. She found sanctuary in burying her nose in her newest book. Les Miserables was a good fit for her, and she wouldn't have to put up with anyone else until next period.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo skipped down the hall his second period art class. He ran in just making it before the bell rang. Sitting in his regular chair he began another boring day of school. This could only be remedied by one thing. He flung a handful of paint at an unsuspecting girl, hitting her directly in the back of the head. She started crying when she noticed her beautiful blond hair now a shade of scarlet red.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell! Go to the principles office now!" the teacher screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone turned at Duo, eyes wide in astonishment. He simply stood up and went to the doorway. He bowed and exited. The kids' eyes became even wider then before and the teacher put her head in her hand and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Third period started and Mya down the hallway, nose still in her book. She was walking until she bumped into someone and they both fell down. "Sorry-"  
  
Mya started to apologize until she looked up. "Well, if it isn't you again?"  
  
Heero stood up. "Yeah, guess I'm just your good luck charm."  
  
"If it was anyone else I would expect something." she said as she stood up and brushed herself off. Heero handed her book back. "You know, Javert dies."  
  
"Eh? Why did you tell me that, idiot!" She started chasing him around the hallway trying to smack him with her book.  
  
"Mr. Yuy! Miss Nattar! I insist you stop this instant!" the hall-monitor roared above their yells. "And, I expect to see you both in the principle's office this minute."  
  
Both their faces fell. This was the last thing that they wanted. Not bringing attention to themselves was why they enrolled, not to bring more attention to themselves by getting in trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the principle's office Duo was getting lectured about classroom behavior, again. He was gratefully interrupted by a knock at the office door.  
  
Heads hung in despair; Heero and Mya walked inside.  
  
_____________________________  
  
What will happen to our poor heroine? Will she ever escape the principle's office? Will she be forced to take art class with Duo? Will Inspector Javert really die? Will we ever figure out if Mya was shamelessly flirting with Heero, or will she kill him for ruining her story? *Shrugs* I don't know... find out by reading on! 


	6. Dreams and the Dark

CHAPTER 5- Dreams and the Dark  
  
Huh? What happened? Where am I? All I can remember is a huge blinding light. That was my last conscious thought. My mind can see nothing but black. Am I dead? If I'm dead, it certainly was short and sweet. No, that's not it. I am alive. Nothing as small as an explosion could have killed me. I need to wake up. Come on. Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Mya shot up with a jolt. Quickly she looked around the room, panting. She observed a prison cell, but unfortunately for her she, and the other pilots, were inside of it. With all her might she tried to pull herself up to stand.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Quietly she tilted her head downward as she felt darkness creep over her again. Once again Mya drifted out of consciousness and collapsed onto the cold and damp stone floor.  
  
*************  
  
Voices, so many voices. They're all around me. It's so loud, too loud. Why are they yelling? It's beginning to hurt my head, and the pain is too much. My headache is throbbing, am I going to black out again?  
  
Slowly, very slowly Mya's eyes opened again. Something soft was beneath her head, not just the hard floor. Teeth and eyes clenched she painfully pulled herself up into a sitting position. Looking over to where her head once lay she saw a slightly wrinkled, but somewhat neatly folded none the less, denim jacket. Her look of puzzlement did not last long, as the entire cell full of gundam pilots snapped their heads toward the sound of footsteps in the hallway.  
  
A Chinese girl, around the age of Mya, stood in front of the cell wearing the New OZ's uniform. She took a large ring of keys from her pocket and stood choosing the correct one. After finding it, she shoved it into the cell's keyhole and opened the rusting door. Standing to the side, she motioned them to come out with a broad smile across her face.  
  
One by one the pilots crossed into the hall as Mya went to stand up. Oddly, she found it fairly easy to stand up. Looking over her shoulder her eyes met prussian blue ones. Heero was not only holding her up, in his other arm he held the folded jacket. Mya blinked as they crossed into the now crowded walkway. The Chinese girl waited for them with instructions.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marie, the second in command here. Commander Todd requested an audience from you. If there's anything you want to know before, feel free to ask me now."  
  
"Why is your organization pursuing OZ's ideals after the gundams crushed them once?" Trowa asked bluntly.  
  
"It's very simple. Those in OZ were foolish and greedy. Our leader Todd is not so. We can destroy the gundams, as you have seen." Her smile brightened. "Although I am quite impressed you lasted this long."  
  
"What is the purpose of your attack? What do you wish to achieve from this?" Heero questioned, still propping Mya up.  
  
"It's simple really. We wish for absolute power. Absolute power will bring absolute peace. And naturally, everyone wishes for peace."  
  
"But-" Quatre countered. "Absolute power corrupts absolutetly. What makes you think your organization can handle that kind of pressure? An anarchy is not exactly the best form of government for a peaceful rule."  
  
"Oh yes, but Todd is a very confident leader. We are ready for anything and everything that might happen. We captured the gundams after all." She paused a moment. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes." Mya gathered her energy. She shoved out the words as quickly as they formed on the tip of her tongue, so as not to waste the little energy she had left. "What is your organization's name?"  
  
"We call ourselves Aldebaran after the glorious star of the Taurus constellation. Why do you ask?"  
  
"So right before I kill your leader, I can spit it in his face." Mya tried hard not to collapse. She could barely say another word, and a small stream of blood was trickling down her arm.  
  
"Oh my, you sound very heroic, especially when you can barely stand up, even with help!" Marie let out a giggle. "In any case, we should go so as not to make Todd wait." She led them down a maze of hallways until they reached a large door.  
  
____________________________  
  
DW: Hey everyone DragonWing here! Sorry the chapter is so short, I've been having some difficulties.... but I swear they get longer! I Swear! 


	7. The Color of Death

Authors Note: For those of you who are confused about this story idea here's some material to clear it up for you. A friend of mine (she keeps changing her pen name, me thinks it's Ice Puppet right now) and I started and restarted this RP many a time. I loved the story so much I had to put it down on paper. But of course, my memory being what it is I couldn't remember it exactly. So I decided, heck, I'll just re-write it. Lotsa the new character basically because I had one basic job in the RP, Mya.... ^^; And yes, there WILL be romance, quite a bit of it actually. (shup Moomba it's not that funny -.-) ________________  
  
New Gundam Chronicle Dragon Wing  
  
Chapter 7- The Color of Death  
  
Stretching her arms out Mya woke up from a well-deserved night of rest. Staring out the window she saw many happy people enjoying their day. They wouldn't be so happy if they knew how badly the gundams were losing in this new war. Getting up Mya slowly moved into her closet to get changed for classes.  
  
Later that morning Mya sat outside basking in the radiant warmth of the bright golden sun. She closed her eyes and images started flying through her head as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
________________  
  
A small girl of about three years of age grasped her father's hand tightly. He was talking to associates of his as the girl looked around at the scenery. A beautiful pink butterfly fluttered past, and the child took after it. A minute later the butterfly was gone and the little girl ran back to where she had left her father. Oddly there were many people crowded in the small spot.  
  
The child pushed to get through the mob; she even had to crawl between a few people's legs. There was her father lying on the ground. He wouldn't move. The girl's eyes swelled up with tears. She tugged on his arm, trying anything to get him to get up. Anything...  
  
Mya shot up, eyes wide and breathing hard. The mental image of the butterfly was trapped in her mind. Shaking she lay her head in her hands to try and quake her fear. She must have dozed off for a few minutes, as everyone was starting to head off to their next class. Pulling herself up Mya settled down. "No reason to get shaken over a dream..." And so she walked to her English class.  
  
________________  
  
Sitting in her chair Mya was still recovering from the shock of her dream. With one ear she listened to her teacher talk about the story they were suppose to have read. "'Masque of the Red Death' by Edgar Allan Poe." The teacher walked around collecting reports. "A king who built a fort to escape the disease of the red death. In this case the color red stands for the color of death. Miss Nattar, is something the matter?"  
  
"Um, no sir.... I just-"  
  
"You look a bit shaken, talk to me after class."  
  
Great, just great. This is the last thing I need, Mya thought. He's going to be all "What's wrong?" and "Oh, I know just how you feel." As soon as the bell rung Mya snuck out with the swarm of kids ready to go to lunch. Grabbing her lunch Mya found where the rest of the pilots were sitting, a small table out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. She slowly took a seat next to Quatre. "Good afternoon Miss Mya." he greeted her.  
  
"Hi Quatre, if you see our English teacher can you tell me?"  
  
"On the run onna?" WuFei gave her a look of disapproval.  
  
"If that means I want to get out of a talk that is most likely to end in "here's the number of a good counselor I know". Yeah, I am." Mya then returned to talking to Quatre. "I hope I'm not out of place here."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine with the-"  
  
"Well Quatre, you do have to admit.... it looks kinda funny with only one girl at the table." Duo said. Wrapping his arm around Mya then added with a smile. "Now, if you wanted to me to vouch as your boyfri-"  
  
"I'll leave then." Mya shoved Duo to the other end of the table and started getting up. As soon as she did Heero and Trowa returned from the history room.  
  
"Done already?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"I was just going..." she quickly replied, not wanting to get caught up in an argument while everyone in the student body would be watching.  
  
"They're not bullying you into leaving are they?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, it does look a little weird with one girl sitting at a guys table doesn't it?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"Doesn't it look even weirder if one girl is leaving a guys table?" the American pilot was hit with a cold stare. "...She can stay if she wants." And with that Duo shut up and Mya sat back down with Heero on the other side of her.  
  
____________________  
  
DW: R&R peeps! Had enough yet? I thought as much. I STILL don't own anything... but I might be will to trade the rights to Mya for the Slayers Next DVD box set....  
  
Mya: After everything I did for you?!  
  
You didn't do anything for me....  
  
Mya: Oh, right.... well then... carry on.  
  
Oh right... and what is that? The preview for chapter 6 was misleading? Well SORRY I can't write up to your very high expectations.... -.- For your extended reading pleasure I will make this next chapter extra long (I hope), just for you whiners... you lucky devils you! 


End file.
